1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of installing a catenary cable of a catenary of a track. The catenary cable is a contact wire or a carrying cable wound upon a storage drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,119 and European Patent No. 0 861 752 describe a method of this type, with which a contact wire and a carrying cable of an electrical catenary of a track can be installed together and with the final installation tension. To that end, contact wire and carrying cable are pulled continuously from a respective, separate storage drum and pass through a friction winch which serves as a tensile stress device, before they are positioned by means of a mounting roller in the correct vertical and lateral position for the final installation. The friction winch consists of two winch wheels, arranged one following the other in the longitudinal direction of the machine, which are driven by means of a common hydraulic motor.